History of the Pelican Island
Ancient Ages (47 BTI - 0 ATI) The Ancient Pelican Tribe (47 BTI - 10 BTI) The Ancient Pelican Tribe was a tribe located in the Pelican Island during the 47 and 10 Before the Invasion, and they worked for a good terrain and a good place to live. Then a group of invasors, the Usadof Empire's soldiers, invaded a part of the current Expedus and established a port in it, and later tried to invade the current Akrania, but Pelicans were able to kick them off the island, and made the Expedus port part of their territories and moved to Usadof. After that, they learnt a lot of things that would be applied to the island. The Birth of the Pelican Island (10 BTI - 0 ATI) The Pelicans established in the island a lot of things from Usadof: a name for their island, a governor and the same kind of government and economy system and a military army, the Pelican Imperialists, which conquisted the rest of the island and established civilisations. They established a Republic Imperialism with a Parliament, to accept new laws and suggestions through what they called, democracy, the power of the citizens to choose and vote and an economic system based on the equality: if you work, you get paid with gold the same quantity as other people, if they obviously work. Darius Laux would become the new leader of the Empire. The Leader had a new idea for the island: divide the Island (or country) in 9 regions: Mitus, Taidor, Nowis, Expedus, Akrania (as the central region), Cedo, Espard, Grete and Mekos. These regions would have an autonomy (like if they were countries inside a country), but the central power will be ledt by the Main Leader. The leaders of the regions were called Regional Leaders. With the death of a mysterious man and the creation of a new religion, Happinism, a new period of age will start and the calendar will now start after someone discovered the months and years. ATI = After The Invasion. Birth of Civilisations Age (0 ATI) The Cultural and Expansion Period (0 ATI - 5 ATI) One day, the governor of Cedo, Gorony Bustus, wanted to replace the region of Cedo as the region of Cedony and create a new region named Cedo, because the politics of the city of Cedo was stronger than any other city of the region of Cedo. This was accepted by the rest of Pelicans. In the 23rd of January 04, Ushadiv Unensko discovered the power of what we call Philosophy. Many scientific theories and books will be released now with the purpose of searching a reasonable answer to every doubt they had, such as the theory of universe. Darius Laux would start the development of more institutions, such as the Parliament and the development of new clothings. Happinism would have a relevance in the State. In January of the year 5, a law was introduced in the Parliament. It suggested a new form of government: Monarkhiya (monarchy). It will consist of an absolutist authority anti-democracy. The politicians of each region debated about this for a long time, and a month ago they entered in a civil war in which civilians will also act and the Politigrazna would start. The Politigrazna (5 ATI - 7 ATI) Main article: Politigrazna It was a civil war in The Pelican Island origined by the introduction of a law suggesting a monarchy. Since there were many different opinions, a civil war started. The Emperor, Darius Laux, changed dramatically its politics. He would create a new form of government during war: feudalism. But, they would never introduce a monarchy. After a short time of this, Darius Laux was executed by a group of poor people-workers. Miroslav Olga would be elected as the second Lord of the Pelicans. He divided the map into provinces and created extra-civilisations, which would be called cities. Provinces are a group of cities inside each region. Cultural Expansion (7 ATI) When the Politigrazna ended, the Lord Olga ordened an expansion, attacking Usadof and Sheral. Category:The Pelican Island Category:History of the Pelican Island